One type of filtered connector includes a plurality of pin contacts that project through holes in circuit boards and through holes in ferrite beads that separate the circuit boards. One or more capacitors on each board provide the capacitors of a Pi filter for each contact. Signal traces on each board must be soldered to the pin contacts. This has been accomplished by hand threading tiny solder rings around each pin until it lies against a signal trace, for vapor phase soldering, which involves considerable hand labor. The ground planes of the two circuit boards can be connected together and to a metal shell by a separate deflectable contactor, but this involves additional labor and parts. A filtered connector of simple and low cost design, would be of value.